


The Rise and Fall of Manboon

by cyren2132



Category: Doogie Howser MD
Genre: Best Friends, Gen, hit by car, making movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyren2132/pseuds/cyren2132
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doogie was  just helping Vinnie with his next movie when everything went bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rise and Fall of Manboon

It was a warm summer day, and Vinnie Delpino was staring through the lens of his camera at a park across the street. The tiny viewfinder was jammed against his eye and shoulder was starting to ache, but it was worth it to see Doogie Howser, M.D., crouched down and shuffling through the grass, his arms waving in the air as he did so.

“You’re doing great, Doog,” Vinnie said, into the large microphone attached to an even larger earphones that covered his head.

“Yeah, well, I feel like an idiot,” Doogie replied. A touch of static covered his words, barely masking his irritation. Or maybe it was rustling fabric.

“Hey, Doog, move your mic a little closer to your collar, I think it's picking up the sound of your jacket.”

Doogie straightened up and stared at Vinnie from across the way, one eyebrow ticking up as he unclipped the smaller microphone and slid it up his tie.

“Remind me again why I'm doing this? This guy thinks he's a monkey?”

“No, no, not a monkey, Doog” Vinnie said. “A baboon. And he doesn't THINK he's one, he's turning INTO one. He's 'Manboon,' you see. He starts out as a guy who turns into an animal and ends up being the most human of all. 'Manboon.'”

Doogie cocked his head to the side.

“That's actually a really good idea, Vin,” he said. “Nice social commentary.” His words came through clear over the headset, and Vinnie couldn't help but grin.

“Okay, now, go off to the right and I'm going to start filming. Just the people walking by. I want it too look like it's any other day until you come in. Don't be too crazy at first, I want it to be like that one weird thing in the background that it takes people a minute to notice.”

Doogie stepped out of sight, and Vinnie hit the button on his camera. He counted silently to ten and was about to call action when a red rubber ball bounced against his leg.

“What the?” he looked down at it and looked back up just in time to see a small blond boy running for the street.

“Hey kid, stop!” he yelled. A woman yelled the boy's name. Johnny or Donny, he wasn't sure. Other people called out as the kid jumped off the curb at a run. Tires screeched and Vinnie turned that way, horrified at the brown sedan barreling down the street. He closed his eyes, unable to watch as metal crunched and glass broke. It was deafening.

Steeling himself, he opened his eyes. The boy was crying unharmed in his mother's arms. Vinnie was confused. He scanned the street, saw the car – it's driver stumbling out of the wreckage – and just behind a white dress shirt. Even streaked with dirt and grease, it still stuck out in stark contrast to the pavement. Reddish hair fluttered in the breeze and Vinnie's heart sank.

“Doogie!”

He began to run, letting the camera fall down and swing at his side as a crowd began to form around the fallen doctor. People bent down, grabbing for him.

“Whoa, hey, whoa! Don’t move him!” Vinnie yelled as he ran to Doogie’s side and dropped to the ground.

“Doog, man talk to me.” He looked to the crowd. “Someone call 911! Doog, come on, what do I do? Doogie, man, just tell me what to do...”

“Pressure,” Doogie mumbled, in a cough. Blood was beginning to soak through a leg of his jeans.

“Right, pressure, yeah, I can do that.” 

Doogie winced and brought one hand went to his abdomen, “God,” he slurred, “Vin, this is bad. It could be--”

Vinnie grabbed Doogie’s hand, turning the pressure-duties over to one of various passerby who had stopped to stare. “Hey, don’t say that,” said, squeezing gently. “Shouldn’t you be not talking or something? Doogie tried to draw a breath, but it came as a sick wheeze as his lip trembled and he couldn’t hold back tears.

“Hey, Doog, it’s gonna be okay,” Vinnie said, his voice cracking. By now he was practically lying on the ground, shoulder to shoulder with his friend, headphones and camera discarded on the ground. “It’s gonna be okay. An ambulance is coming. It’s gonna take you to Eastman and you’ll be just fine. It’s like the best hospital in the country.”

“Vinnie-”

“Probably in the world.”

“How you know?”

“They have you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was just going through old files and doing some computerly housework when I stumbled across this thing from five or six years ago. I have this vague memory of wanting it to be a bigger thing that goes all the way to the hospital and includes all of Doogie's colleagues, and Vinnie and Doogie's parents have A Very Special Moment, etc., etc. But it's been so long not just since I wrote this, but since I've even SEEN any Doogie Howser, and I'm probably not going to do that.
> 
> So, just imagine all that happened, Doogie got better and 'Manboon' was a great success. :)


End file.
